A Very Spaghetti April Fools
by cynical camp boy
Summary: ((EXTREMELY STUPID ONE SHOT INCOMING)) Papyrus becomes (ETHAN BRADBERRY) the Spaghetti King after finding that his house, and the entirety of Snowdin has been completely covered in spaghetti on April First! Is this just a prank bro, or reality? Find out on the next episode of Dragon Ball! I mean Yugioh! I MEAN UHM-
Papyrus hated April Fools. His brother was constantly pranking everyone, cracking his jokes constantly, and generally annoying him. He decided that he would probably be better off just locking himself in his room and waiting for the chaos outside to come to an end. For a little while he had believed that he was in the clear, until a frantic pounding on his door that continued for about two minutes made him get up. "papyrus, what have you done?!" Sans' voice reached his ears, so pleading it was that he grudgingly opened his door. The second Papyrus stepped out, he noticed something so amazing and wrong it couldn't have been true. Sans slipped and fell off of the second floor of the skeleton brother's house, and the human, Frisk, ran over to attempt to catch him. They both ended up faceplanted in what could have only been a dream.

Spaghetti. Spaghetti everywhere. Spaghetti on the floor, spaghetti on the walls, spaghetti on the ceiling, spaghetti TV, spaghetti couch... Spaghetti didn't even seem to be a word anymore!

"OH MY GOD SANS THERE'S SO MUCH SPAGHETTI!" Papyrus yelled, his eyes sparkling.

"i kinda noticed!" Sans called, getting up with the help of Undyne. Papyrus had noticed that his brother had taken off his signature blue jacket, and his shirt was stained with spaghetti sauce. Good call on his part.

"WHERE DID THIS COME FROM?!" He gasped, nearly tumbling down the stairs in his rush to see all of the spaghetti.

"Yeah, thing is, dude. You kinda made it all." Undyne said, raising an eyebrow as she let go of Sans' arm. He immediately slipped and fell again, and she groaned. "Do you seriously not remember? Papyrus, you were up ALL night. Even Sans couldn't sleep! And, Papyrus, if you know your brother, you know that he can sleep through nearly anything." Undyne explained to him, and Frisk ran past them, trailing spaghetti to go help Sans up.

"WOWWIE! I MADE ALL OF THIS?!" Papyrus exclaimed, and Undyne nodded.

"and... and then some. bro, take a look outside." Sans said, finally gaining his balance on the slippery spaghetti. His overexcited brother nearly knocked him down again when he bolted past, throwing open the spaghetti covered door, and ignoring the sound of the whoopee cushion his brother had placed on the door knob to prank him earlier, so happy was he. Papyrus let out a squeal before running outside, and Undyne stepped her way through the spaghetti to hold the door open for Sans and Frisk. For, outside... Everything was covered. In spaghetti. It was even raining spaghetti. Snowdin? More like... Spaghettin. Or something like that. If Papyrus looked hard enough, he could see the trees in the Snowdin Forests covered in spaghetti as well.

"UNDYNE!" Papyrus yelled to his mentor, while running through the spaghetti rain, "I MADE ALL OF THIS?!" Undyne responded to him by nodding. "ARE YOU PROUD OF ME UNDYNE? THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY ENTIRE LIFE!" He said, looking up at the spaghetti clouds. Spaghetti was pouring out of them. Papyrus could see Toriel making her way through the mix of spaghetti and snow, an arm held over her eyes.

"How are we supposed to clean this up?" Toriel yelled to Undyne, who shrugged.

"CLEAN UP THIS?! YOU'RE CRAZY!" Papyrus said, and Toriel sighed. If he wasn't such a happy go lucky skeleton, she would have shot him about a million venomous looks. "THIS IS THE BEST THING THAT HAS EVER HAPPENED TO ME, AND YOU WANT TO GET RID OF IT?" As Toriel joined the group of monsters gathered under the porch, they all exchanged worried glances. "I PROCLAIM MYSELF, THE GREAT PAPYRUS AS THE SPAGHETTI KING! I SHALL RULE THE UNDERGROUND WITH A PLATE OF SPAGHETTI!"

"What about Asgore?" Undyne said aloud to Toriel, who rolled her eyes, staring at Papyrus.

"I have no idea what he'd think of... This." She replied. "But we need to do something!" Toriel exclaimed, and even Frisk, who just wanted their friends to be happy, agreed. Sans stepped forward, raising his hands.

"papyrus! king of all the spaghetti!" Sans yelled to his brother, catching his attention. Somehow, Papyrus had found uncooked spaghetti noodles and had already fashioned them into a crown. "i..." Sans turned to Undyne for help.

"... HE CHALLENGES YOU TO A SPAGHETTI COOK OFF!" She yelled, and Sans turned to her, gritting his teeth.

"what the heck undyne?! i can't cook!" He hissed, and she shrugged. "dude, this is not okay!" Sans said. "okay, okay, one second. i have an idea." Sans mumbled, and pushed past them with Toriel into their house, heading straight into the kitchen.

"NYEHEHEH! YOU CHALLENGE I, THE SPAGHETTI KING PAPYRUS TO A SPAGHETTI COOK OFF? FOOLISH! I WILL DES-" He promptly stopped talking when Sans and Toriel walked out, holding a huge plate of spaghetti between them. Sans' eye was glowing blue to help him lift his side, while Toriel looked like she was barely even trying. "... T-THAT'S NOTHING!" Papyrus stammered, and Sans and Toriel carried it over to Papyrus. "I MADE ALL OF THIS SPAGHETTI, SURELY I CAN BEST YOU!"

"Well, then, Spaghetti King... Try it." Toriel said, and Papyrus took a step closer to their huge plate, raising an 'eyebrow'.

"what's wrong? too square?" Sans asked him through his clenched teeth.

"NYEHEHEH! YOU THINK I AM A SQUARE? I AM ONLY COMPARABLE TO... A SPAGHETTI NOODLE!" He yelled, and Sans looked like he was about to burst out laughing. One of Toriel's cinnamon butterscotch pies was flung through the mess of spaghetti, hitting Papyrus dead on.

Sans spoke up, unable to wipe the huge smile off of his face. "you took too long! now your spaghetti's gone!" His eye stopped glowing blue and he dropped the plate, which Toriel quickly saved. "BOOM!" Papyrus groaned, taking the pie off of his face. Everything. All of the spaghetti. It was fake. Just an illusion of cleverly made magic.

"... WAIT." Papyrus said, staring past Undyne and Frisk into his house. "... WHAT WERE YOU SLIPPING ON SANS?!"

"ketchup." He said, and Papyrus bolted after his giggling brother, yelling about how he wanted his spaghetti back, while Sans darted away from him, surprisingly quick. "april fools!" Sans chanted as he ran, and Toriel laughed, putting down the plate of spaghetti.

"Hey Papyrus! If you want your spaghetti back, there's still some here!" Undyne called, striding over to it. Papyrus slid to a stop. A mountain of spaghetti.

Papyrus both hated and loved April fools that day. When all of his friends- minus Jerry, of course- came to share spaghetti. And terrible jokes. And prank each other.

Scratch that.

Papyrus still hated April fools.


End file.
